4 Real Intimate Apparel
4 Real Intimate Apparel is a full-range bra retailer. They opened in 2010. Contact *'Address:' 8414 Farm Rd, Ste 140, Las Vegas, NV 89131 *'Phone:' 702-258-8700 *'E-mail:' info@4realintimates.com Reviews ---- ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 40F ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28"-56", A to K/O ::Comments about store experience: : I went to this shop two times before actually purchasing a bra. The first time I was fitted, the lady looked right at me and was able to assess my size just by sight. Of course she measured to make sure and the measurement she gave me was the one I had just found for myself online. I walked in there in a 44B bra, breasts slipping out the bottom, all sorts of gap between my breasts and the cups, and a sore neck. She said I was more of a 42/40 F but I'd been wearing the wrong bra size for so long that breast tissue had been displaced under my armpits and up into my upper chest. She sent me off with homework to but a super cheap 42D bra and then come back in three weeks. Three weeks later, Brandy checked the progress and said now go get a really cheap 42DD. I was basically growing through puberty again, scooping and swooping my boobs out of my armpits and chest. Yesterday was another three weeks and I am now in a 40F, comfortable in a bra for the first time in my life. These women really know their stuff and are super committed to making sure boobs are at their happiest. They don't have a gigantic range ( I think there were about 12 bras in 40F) but what they do have are high quality and they give discounts if you buy matching panties. They also give rewards so you earn discounts. Though Brandy let me know other places I could find my size bra, I would never think of going anywhere else. ::Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was Brandy ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel very comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Brandy is just super, mega knowledgeable and I didn't feel forced into buying anything. In fact, the first two times I came in, she easily could've gotten me to buy a bra but she didn't want me spending 40-60 on a bra I was literally going to grow out of in a month. It's that kind of service that creates customers for life. ---- See also *Offline retailer *Online retailer References Category:Offline retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers Category:American